Factions
Jon's Lot The colloquial in-script name given to the group of people that can be seen with Jon on a social basis. This includes: Jon, Jolt, Moss, Mina, Angel, and Ash. Later in the series, after the disbanding of The Hunters, Spark and Flame become regularly meeting friends with Jon's Lot, especially for the days that they meet up to freerun, which they excel at. Asumi Maehara also pops past occasionally to meet with the group. The Hunters A hidden task force of people, the oldest of which is 25, dedicated to exterminating paranormal threats to society. Made from a hand-selected bunch of seemingly very normal people (who as Jon learns, include several of his friends) picked by Jo Templeman, a rich, yet financially modest, 18 year old girl, and founder of the Essex sect. The Hunters were formed by Jo after a Werewolf attack robbed of her 7 year old sister, Gabrielle - the incident tore her family apart, and led to her fathers suicide. Jo used her inheritance to start the company as revenge and a sense of duty. Everyone operates under a code name, so as not to reveal names to either public or paranormals, who, if escaped, could possibly track down and personally threaten either them or family. The Hunters uniform is simple, yet somewhat hi-tech - a hooded robe, designed to entirely remove identity. The hood drapes over the face, but not as to obscure vision in any way. The hole for the face is backed up with black gauze, so passer's-by or targets cannot see the face, and a small low-emission adaptive l.e.d. setup allows just enough light at the top of the gauze, on the Hunter's side, so that the gauze itself doesn't obscure vision. The inside of the hood also contains a number of belts and holsters for weaponry. Currently the Hunters include (listed by codename): Lime Solid Liquid Songbird Dynamite Ichi Spark Flame Kari Cube Acquaintances Of Belmez During the act Growing Pains, we see Belmez's story, from creation to present day. This isn't a faction, per se, but the list contains enough people that may as well have its own chapter. Belmez/Scott Belmez's Mother Belmez's Father Belmez's Brother Kadic Terra Count Dracula Oblivion Oblivion Inc. In the final story, Motley, Belmez's daughter hunts down Jon, swearing revenge on him for the death of her father at his hands. Adapting the name Oblivion, partly for anonymity, partly for her despising her own real name, Priscilla, she makes several attempts on Jon and his group in Cyprus, before hatching a plan to brainwash the members into defecting. Several of them defect, while a few managed to avoid the brainwashing transmission. Cyprus After the events of Endgame, Jon flees the country, moving to Cyprus, for the sole reason that he felt leaving the country was best, and remembered a town, Fig Tree Bay, in Cyprus, from holidays, and realised that he both enjoyed the area, and knew it well. Realising quickly that he needs a source of income, he chances upon a tech nerd by the name of Apple, and manages to send a hidden recruitment broadcast to the paranormals of the island, which, in his own head, he reckons there will be an abundance of, due to "island seclusion, a great atmosphere, and plenty of pissheads to feast on". The plan is to assemble a large and varied group of paranormals, from vampires, undead, shapeshifters, even casters - to form what is essentially a large insurance scam. They leave their hq, travel to a town, one half of the team being "the threat", and the other half being "the cleanup" (this is done on a constantly switching rota so as not to arouse suspiscion) - the "threat" team will target a business and cause a paranormal problem in the area, while the cleanup team move in shortly afterwards, with a very hushed and businesslike approach informing the owner of the existence of paranormals and offering "protection" from them, which is nearly always agreed on - no resturant owner wants a vampire stalking the clientele. Jon has stated that if an enemy threat engulfed the island, that his team would be first on the front line to help, but so far, nothing of this kind has happened. The list includes: Jon Yellow Jamie X Apple Carly Enyaran Nazli Tadakichi Kimura Maria Roxanne Sarah (deceased) There is also another team, used on special occassions, for bigger events, known as The Professionals. Dream The Caretaker Meurtos Artemis Faus